The training machine known as triceps extension has handles which are to be gripped by the user when exercising. The general triceps extension machine has a weight stack with weights whereas the user selects a weight package to be lifted, normally consisting of a selected number of weights from the top of the package. The selected weights are then lifted by means of a non-elastic wire or belt when the user draws the handles of the machine towards his body.
Such a triceps extension machine is, e.g., disclosed in US 2002/0198087 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,467. These known triceps extension machines do not take the body structure of the user in consideration, i.e., the width across the shoulders is varying from person to person so that when a weight package of a weight stack is lifted or lowered, the user often must bend wrist or elbow to be able to perform the exercise.